


Is this Fate?

by SparkPlug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Yuri on ice, Bondage, Episodes, First Try, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Porn, References to Depression, Sex, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor work at an office and one fate full day they collide in the halls, Viktor insits on taking Yuuri out for lunch, how will this end??? I'm sorry but the company is called Skate corp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice!!! Fanfiction. I hope you like it and please leave any helpful, or nice comments down below.

Coffee and papers flew everywhere the two strangers collide on their hurried paths.

“Aww geez sorry ‘bout that, here let me help you!” the younger man groaned as he started picking up papers. 

“It’s fine!” the older one replied, hurring to help him. 

Finishing cleaning up Yuuri looked at the older man to hand him his papers, his eyes glancing up, and down the man before him. Long side swept silver bangs hung in front of his left eye covering it, he was wearing a white dress shirt buttoned up except for one or two at the top, his shirt was tucked neatly into his apparently black pants which looked to tight for their working conditions. But hey he wasn’t the manager, and the tightness just made his heart beat faster. He wondered what scent this man gave off but his scent blockers denied him the privilege of knowing.

“H-here,” he stuttered shoving the neatly stacked papers at the silver haired stranger.

“Oh thanks,” he respond handing Yuuri his, and getting up. “By the way my names Viktor!” he chirped to Yuuri.

Viktor where had he heard that name before?

“Wa-wait you mean Viktor Nikiforov!?! The CEO of the company??!!” Yuuri yelped getting up and brushing himself off, then bowing repeatedly to Viktor. “I am so sorry sir for  
wasting your time!”

“Hey now, there’s no need for that! It was my fault I should have been looking where I was going! Might I ask your name?” Victor asked.

Shit have I not told him my name yet?! That’s going on my record.

“Oh I’m very sorry for not saying sooner, it’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri huh? Well Yuuri I seem to have wasted quite a bit of your time already, but I do believe your lunch break starts soon. What would you say to me treating you to lunch, as an apologie for earlier?” Victor asked, smiling at Yuuri.

“You don’t have to do that I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“Actually quite the opposite at the moment, you see today is a slow day and I’m sure that Ya- I mean the boss can take care of it, so what do you say?”

“Y-yes! I would love to go get lunch with you!”  
___________________________________________________________

Geez he’s hot.

Yuuri and Victor were currently standing in line at a local coffee joint, Yuuri was scanning the menu rapidly looking for something good.

“I have a friend who runs this place,” Victor explained stepping up to the counter, and realizing who was standing at it. “CHRIS! It’s good to see you! I was just telling my friend here about you!” Victor announced, excitedly greeting his friend who was across the counter from him.”So Yuuri have you decided yet?”

“Ah, yes I think I’ll get a Toasted Dark Chocolate Mocha, and a chocolate scone?” he asked the blonde man standing behind the counter.

“Sure,” Chris replied inputting the order into the computer.

“And I’ll get my usual,” Victor told Chris.

“Okay please wait over there,” Chris instructed them pointing over to the left. As Yuuri started to walk off Chris leaned over to Victor, “How’d you land that Omega?” he asked innocently.

“I ran into him at work, literally.”  
After getting their coffee and Victors favorite table. They settled down to eat. After talking for a while Victor finally got the courage to ask this Omega another question.

“This is really good!” Yuuri exclaimed through a mouthful.

“Glad you like it, say Yuuri,”

“Ya what?”

“How would you like to go to a movie after this?”  
____________________________________________________________ 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it, here he was with the CEO of Skate corp. At a goddamn movie! What was even more mystifying was how they met. Bumping into each other at work. Jeez he was clumsy.

“So what movie do you want to see?” Victor asked eagerly, not knowing he just broke Yuuri’s train of thought.

“Oh um I don’t know, why don’t you choose?” he responds slightly startled.

“Okay well I wanted to see Wolf Children, is that okay?” 

“Sure! I that sounds fun, I’ll grab the popcorn you get the tickets. K’,” Yuuri said excitedly.

“Meet you back here,”  
______________________________________________________

After meeting up and going into the theater well into the movie Yuuri’s head lay on Viktors shoulder, with Viktors arm around him, 

This is the life, I wish it was like this all the time. Yuuri thought but quickly shoved it into the back of his mind. Viktor was out of his league right? He could never be with such a handsome Alpha.

Aww, he’s so cute like that, I wish he was mine forever. Viktor thought smiling while watching the movie. Snuggling closer to Yuuri.  
______________________________________________________

Once the movie finished Viktor had other plans, since they were already playing hookie.

“Hey you want to go back to my place?” he ask.

“Sure,” Yuuri replied without thinking.

They walked back to where Viktor’s car was parked, since Yuuri took the bus to work there was no real reason to go back. 

When they arrive at Viktor’s house a large light brown poodle jumps at Yuuri licking his face.

“Makkachin! Get off of him!” Viktor laughs trying to pull the dog of the dark haired Japanese man.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. When I was younger I used to have a dog like him but unfortunately he passed away a couple years ago.”

“That’s, actually pretty sad. I’m sorry Yuuri.”

“Hey let’s not mope. Why don’t you show me around?”

Standing up Viktor lead Yuuri through his house showing off different rooms, the bathroom which had a lovely walk in shower, bedroom with a huge king sized bed, and the kitchen large with an island in the middle, eight burner induction stove, and a large two doored fridge, to name a few. Finally flopping down on Viktor’s large couch, his house was so huge Yuuri was exhausted. As he sat there talking to Viktor about simple things, he felt his body temperature rise, and his pants become incredibly wet.

Shit. Yuuri was going into heat and he was going now.


	2. Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor helps Yuuri in heat, and Yuuri gets pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I made Yuuri kind of a whore.

“Shit,” Yuuri mumbled, if his heat was to start now then he was screwed. As far as he could tell Viktor was an Alpha which meant that when and if he noticed, he would lose control. “Umm I have to go,” Yuuri told him, not knowing where he would go on the account his parents kicked him out a year ago for being an Omega (they only found out then ‘cause Yuuri went to his friends Phichits house during heats but he was out of town then, and now). 

“Why such a rush?” VIktor asked curiously.

Should I tell him? No he decided, but his brain had other plans. “I-I’m going into heat,” DID I REALLY JUST TELL VIKTOR THAT!!! I JUST MET HIM!! He was panicking. Now he’s screwed.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Viktor asked him, a caring look spread across his face.

Well since he already knows about my heat why not tell him. “N-no my parents kicked me out when they found out, I had been staying with a friend, Phichit. For a while during my heats before that, but he’s out of town.”

“So you’re the Omega Phichit was helping?” Viktor asked.

“Yes how do you know about that?”

“He dates my friend Chris, when he had to cancel plans we asked him why, and he told us.”

“Oh, I should go tho, I don’t want to bug you.”

“Nonsense! You being on the streets with large Alpha’s who could hurt you bugs me more! Come on, think it through.”

“But where would I stay?”

“I have two guest rooms, or you could stay in mine, with or without me,” Viktor offered.

“Sure, I hate having heats alone tho. In the sense that I need someone to cuddle with, and help me eat, drink, etc.”

“Oh, okay,” Viktor responded his face shining bright red. “This is kind of personal, but are you a virgin?” 

“Yes, my Omega kind of does it’s own thing. Thanks to it and no control I’ve blown people, and even taken a dick or two on birth control,”

Odd he’s kind of open about this. “Oh I’ve um never,” Viktor mumbled. Geez he didn’t even know how to blow a guy, let alone pleasure one.

“Do you have any knowledge on this subject?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes I used to live with a Omega, who also was called Yuri. I took him to courses on this kind of thing.” After realizing what he said from Yuuri’s reaction he hastily added 

“Oh so you know, good,” Yuuri said before falling down onto the hard floor.

“Yuuri! We should probably get you to bed,” he exclaimed picking up the smaller Omega and carrying him through the house to the master bedroom, carefully setting him down on the bed.  
_________________________________________________________

After regaining consciousness he sat up discovering he was clothed in light silk PJ’s that had fluffy dogs that looked like Viktors. 

“Oh thank god, you're awake!” Viktor exclaimed getting up from the chair he was in and bringing a plate with food to Yuuri, “I don’t know much but Omega’s need to eat in heat. So here. It’s a pirozhki,” Viktor explained handing Yuuri the plate.

Biting down it tasted delicious! “Yum!” Yuuri mumbled through a mouthful.

“Glad you like it, the Omega who I mentioned earlier stopped by while you were out, and dropped them off. He was going to stay but apparently the smell of my apartment was to disgusting, tho I don’t think so.”

"Oh," at that moment Yuuri was hit with a huge amount of pheromones, breathing deeply Yuuri smelt chocolate, snowy mornings, and pure happiness. With something else? He'd smelt this before, lust. After that he lost control.  
________________________________________________________

With in a split second Yuuri had lept up grabbing Viktor's laundry basket, and dumped it on the bed. Arranging it in a nest like shape. Turning around he grabbed at Viktor's clothes, startled it took him a few seconds to strip down. Smiling at how cute the little Omega looked while making a nest. After finally finishing he turned to the Alpha, his Alpha presenting the nest.

"Yuuri this looks great where did you learn to make such wonderful nests?" Viktor asked, while Yuuri heard every word. Taking it as a go ahead he pulled the now naked Viktor onto his body, their lips crashing together. "Yuuri~" Viktor moaned, his mouth opening only to feel Yuuri's tongue enter, exploring every inch of his mouth. His hands wandered to unbutton Yuuri's shirt. Once off he threw it onto the nest, and moved to Yuuri's pants still kissing the man in front of him.

Pulling back once Yuuri's pants were off, Yuuri let a slight whimper out. 

"Shh~ puppy, don't worry daddy'll help you," Viktor cued. 

"Please daddy, fuck me, ride me, don't stop till I forget how to walk," Yuuri responded leaving down towards Viktor's clearly hard dick. 

"Yuuri~" Viktor moaned as he felt his underwear be removed. His now fully hard dick in Yuuri's face. 

"Viktor~ You're so big, I can't wait to carry your pups."

"Mmm, when we're done you'll be so full of my pups no one will doubt that you're mine," Viktor told Yuuri as he leaned down to Yuuri's exposed scent gland. 

"Please Viktor, mark me, bond me, make me yours."

Biting down hard letting blood flow into his mouth Viktor marked Yuuri, while Yuuri bit Viktor's neck.

"I love you," Viktor said once he drew away,

"So do I," Yuuri responded quickly, as he moved his head down to Viktor's precum leaking dick. Carefully he started to suck on the head, slowly moving forward.

"Yuuri! Don't do that! I want to cum in you!"

With drawing Yuuri turned around on the bed and stuck his now fully exposed ass up in the air. 

"Please," he begged.  
____________________________________________________________

After what seemed like an eternity he felt something warm at his stick wet hole, something big. Oh my god. Viktor was really huge. How was it going to fit?!

"Vi-!" Yuuri started before the silver haired Alpha pushed his huge cock into Yuuri. "AHH!!" he screamed, "It hurts!"

"To late. You already asked me, you practicaly begged," Viktor grunted, slowly moving his hips back and forth, going deeper into the Omega's ass. 

Viktor started to move farster, harder for what seemed like forever. Pain faded to pleasure till Yuuri was a moaning mess. 

"Yuuri, I'm so close"

"Please fill me with your seed, I want your pups! Viktor! I want your pups!"

Warm jets of cum filled Yuuri's ass, filling him. 

"Yuuri, let's move you to the shower,"  
___________________________________________________________

Yuuri's heat was bearable for the first time. When it was over Yuuri woke up, Viktor's strong arms were raped around Yuuri's small body, his leg between his crotch. 

Urp. Wiggling quickly out of Viktor's arms he darted to the bathroom. 

After flushing the toilet he heard Viktor's voice calling for him. 

This can't be what he thinks it is. He had only been of birth control for six months. Never. But to settle his anxiety he darted to his bag, grabbed a test he had packed from his parents house, thank god, and ran back to the bathroom. 

After taking it and waiting the amount of time allotted on it, it took all his strength to turn it over. While Viktor banged on the door to let him in.

Positive. SHIT. How long was his heat? Four days, to seven was normally his heat. Yuuri was screwed.

Hiding the test behind some towels in the cupboard, and walked out after washing his hands like nothing happened. Viktor scooped him up admittedly, and carried him back to bed. This was going to be a very long nine months. How would he tell Viktor? It was more dangerous to birth pups for male Omegas, would he be okay? Could he handle the pregnancy? Fuck a couple days just fucked up the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos, Bookmarks, and Hit's guys! That really amazed me on how much I had. Thank you. Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds Yuuri's test, and Yuuri breaks down due to shit from his first Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like in this story, and most other's I'll write Omega home births are higher than hospital births, and I made Otabek a doctor.

Without realizing it Yuuri started to stare of into space, making Viktor worry.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" he asked.

"O-oh nothing Viktor. Just thinking." If Viktor found out what would he say? Would he dump him like his first girlfriend? Would he hurt him? No. He's never going to EVER tell Viktor till he was ready, and showing, then an abortion would be out of question. 

They sat there for a while watching a movie, when eventually Viktor got up to use the washroom. He had been gone for a while Yuuri got worried, not thinking much about it he blew it off and kept watching the movie.

Until a startled cry came from the bathroom.

"YUURI??!!?" 

Getting up and walking to the bathroom, "Ya?"

"Come in here?" Viktor asked him, clearly startled.

Opening the door he found Viktor siting in the middle of the floor clutching something in his hands, the cupboard wide open. 

Shit.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Viktor,"

"We're you scared? That I'd hurt you? Did you not trust me?" 

"No, well yes. I just didn't want to get hurt, Alpha, I'm sorry Alpha, I was bad please don't hurt me. I'll be good," Yuuri wept falling to the floor and covering his face with his hands.

"Yuuri, I would never, ever, ever, hurt you. Why would you think that?"

"My last alpha did, I just though that all alphas did."

"Yuuri, we're not, please stop crying."

"Okay."

"Now tell me is this true?" Viktor asked holding the pregnancy test out to Yuuri.

Losing all his words, he just nodded. 

"Oh Yuuri, come here," Viktor told him scooping him up between his arms. "It's okay, I love you no matter what."

Crying into Viktor's shoulder, they stayed like that for a while until Viktor held Yuuri by the waist he stood up, Yuuri clinging to him. Walking to the kitchen he took out some eggs, cheese, green onions, and bacon. Whipping up two omelets and holding Yuuri proved to be slightly hard but manageable. Finally he put Yuuri down in a chair setting an omelet in front of him.

"Eat, please."

Taking a fork he put a tiny piece of the omelet in his mouth. Finding it amazingly delicious he ate it all quickly.

"Done."

"Good my little Omega now let's get you to bed and I'll call Yuri's boyfriend, he's a doctor specializing in Omega's, and Alpha's. So we can get you checked out."  
____________________________________________________________

"So Yuuri have you ever been pregnant before?" Otabek asked.

"Yes, but never to full term," Yuuri told the older man, much to Viktor's surprise.

"YUURI!! You didn't tell me that! IS that why you broke down?"

"Yes, when I was 19 with my first alpha, I was expecting and he got really mad when I told him, he hurt me enough to kill the poor child who was slightly older than this one," he told them pointing to his belly, "So I suffered a miscarriage, and with the help of Phichit I left him one month later."

"Oh, Yuuri."

"Okay I am very sorry for you I know that's traumatizing, let's continue the exam so that you don't break down again, mhm k?" 

"Sure."  
___________________________________________________________

Later after the exam Otabek went to talk with Viktor outside of ear shot. 

"So when Yuuri has another break, and he will. I want you to put him in his nest, get him to make one, and do what he asks, make sure he's fed, hydrated, you know the drill. But you MUST make HIM feel safe, and happy." Otabek instructed him.

"Okay, thank you for this Otabek."

"No problem you know that ever since you helped me and Yuuri we are here for you. He's a nice Omega though, so keep him."

"OTABEK! Don't bring that up! One time. Only."

"But why can't I brag that Viktor Nikiforov helped me fuck my Yuri?"

"Okay we are not having this conversation. Are you done with Yuuri?"

"Ya, he's good, any questions text me or read the booklet I gave him. Call me in about three weeks so I can check him again, I have to go Yuri's waiting."

"Bye Otabek,"

"Bye Viktor, BYE YUURI!" he shouted to Yuuri.

"BYE OTABEK, THANKS!"

Closing the door VIktor let out a sigh, that took forever but thankfully his Yuuri was healthy. Now to get him an actual nest.

"Yuuri? You need a room for your nest, you can pick anyone in the house, k?"

"Thank you."

The rest of the day was spent gathering clothes, blankets, and other objects in the house needed for nests. When Yuuri was done, he stood proudly at it before getting in.

"Viktor!" he called, ringing through the house. 

Walking through the house he answered the call "Yes?"

"Come here,"

When Viktor arrived he was amazed by the size, and quality of the nest. "Wow," he breathed.

"Want to join me?"

"Sure."


	4. How can I help you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff. Yuuri has another break down, and it's worse than before. Viktor get's confused so he googles it, and helps him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I stayed up till 1 am to get it done. Ehhh better than nothing.

From what Viktor can tell it's been hours since Yuuri, and him had moved. What time was it even? He didn't care as long as he was with Yuuri it didn't matter. Snuggling closer to Yuuri, tightening his grip on him he heard a small whimper. 

Fuck what did he do?

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

No response. For a while it's quite. Maybe it was just nothing.

Wrong.

Nearly drifting into sleep, Viktor heard crying? Is his ears deceiving him? No! Yuuri's crying he can smell it, even feel it. Tears rolling down his hands.

Sitting up he asks Yuuri what was wrong again. No answer, just sobbing. 

Trying to calm Yuuri down he release's comforting pheromones him, no response. Hugging him tighter, no response. To Viktor's disappointment nothing works. So he grabs his phone and googles it. 

One thread read;

Number_1GAY  
Aarrrggh! My Omega's always crying when I leave the room, so clingy. Help, I can't even buy groceries alone. Any tips?

Anonoymous  
My pregnant Omega get's sad most of the time, so I usually bring him food, and cuddle. Works 100% of the time.

I<3MyBeta  
Unfortunately my poor Beta has been in some pretty bad situations, and cries a lot. For me releasing comforting pheromones, and mumbling sweet words make him better.

FrostyPoly  
For all those dealing with sad partners please try these tips and tricks, I have a pack of Omegas, Betas, and a couple Alphas. Most of them have been in abusive   
situations/relationships/child hoods, so I know these work.

-Cuddling  
-Food  
-Comforting Pheromones  
-Mumbling words  
-Kisses!  
-Marking/Scenting/Bonding  
-Their nests  
-Their favorite music  
-(For some) Sex!!!  
-Presents  
-Blankets  
-Shows/Movies

I guarantee these work.  
Number_1GAY  
Thanks a lot these really helped! I can finally get groceries, and go to the bathroom in peace.  
FrostyPoly  
Glad to help!

Astounded_JJ69  
Dude that's a pretty messed up situation.

LOL_Your_Life_Sucks439  
WOW, CLINGY!

Anonymous  
Hey glad to see some one else is in the same boat.

Well at least he could try some things. Let's see, he already had Yuuri in his nest, cuddling didn't work, pheromones had no effect. Also he had no idea what music Yuuri liked, or what shows. Sex was out of the question, and if Yuuri wouldn't let him cuddle there was no way kisses or marking/bonding/scenting would work. So that left four options. Presents, blankets, food, and mumbling. Since leaving Yuuri would be a bad idea Viktor buying present's wasn't an option, though he could cook, had plenty of blankets, and a voice, the last three options were do able. Getting up he found a blanket, and brought it back to Yuuri who was still sobbing, wrapping it around him seemed to make him calm down a bit, but still not enough. Walking to the kitchen he thought of a quick meal to make. Blini! Buckwheat Blini was always Viktor's favorite thing to eat, and make when he was down. Yes he'll make Yuuri some. Taking out some flour, buckwheat, milk, eggs, and everything else the recipe called for he began to whip up he favorite dish for Yuuri, his pregnant Omega. Without even thinking Viktor began to talk to himself.

"Oh, Yuuri you'll love this, it's my favorite!" he called. Slowly as he was cooking and talking to Yuuri in the one sided conversation, the sobbing quieting. By the time he was done, he could barley hear a whimper, walking to the room where Yuuri's nest was he carried the plate careful not to drop them. 

"Yuuri! I made you some Blini, please eat. I want you to feel better."

Something must have struck Yuuri 'cause he sat up and accepted the food on the fork by opening his mouth wide, allowing Viktor to feed him. As Viktor fed him more of the Blini, he perked up. Purring contently once the plate was finished. 

"Yuuri are you feeling better?"

"Ya, thank you for helping me. Most people just ignore me, or beat me."

"That's awful! Just tell me what you want to do next time. I promise I'll never hurt you."

"Just never leave me okay?" Yuuri asked launching himself at Viktor, embracing him.

"Never, ever."


	5. Sex, Lust, and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a two part, for 69 kudos.

Once Yuuri had finished his meal, and settled back into his happy state. Viktor couldn't help noticing that some how when he and Yuuri where sitting there, the Omega had manged to take of both his and Viktor's clothes. Never fully taking in Yuuri's beauty fully he took this moment to examine him, Chris was right. He was a nice Omega. How on earth did he fall for Viktor?

"If you would stop gawking and speak your mind we could do something nice~" Yuuri purred.

"Uhhhh," Viktor stuttered, this man certainly knew what he wanted. 

We'll don't just stand there, do something! Chris's words reverberated through his brain. Dammit Chris, you were right.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Viktor asked leaning forward running his hand down Yuuri's chest.

"Eat me out."

"Sure."

And that's how he wound up, Yuuri lying on top of him, his face pressed into the Omega's ass, his dick halfway into the man's throat. 

So hot, Viktor thought as he felt Yuuri's lips grip his dick harder, head still moving up and down. Grabbing Yuuri's dick he gently moved is hand up and down Yuuri's length. Geez, his dick was throbbing. How had he not cum yet? Pulling away from Yuuri's ass, he spoke.

"Yuuri? Can I try something?"

"Mmm, sure."

Getting up he searched through his drawer, for it still was his house. Not his fault Yuuri had his nest in his toy room.

"Here we go," he announced triumphantly, holding up a couple objects.

"Viktor, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am kitten," he said advancing towards Yuuri, "Now hold still."

Tying Yuuri's arms together in front of him, putting a ball gag in his mouth, lubing up a toy, a huge dildo almost the size of his dick, and a small metal rod.

"Let's see how you like being my toy, k?"

Unable to responded Yuuri merely stucking his ass in the air. 

"Good pet," Viktor cued, "But we need your dick first."

Turning over in response, Yuuri worried. What does this man want to do to him? He watched intently as a small object was slowly lowered onto his dick, right above the small hole. Yuuri had no time to struggle before the small sewing needle like object was lowered into him! He wanted to screamed, to call for him to stop, anything that would stop this pain as this thing wriggled inside him.

"Oh does that not feel good? Let's see if I can fix that, you were practically begging for it earlier," Viktor said, shoving the rest of the rod in Yuuri before flipping him over.


	6. Love, lust, and toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a sex scene because I reached over 2000 hits. Thank you. But Mwahhh it's a two parter. You have to wait, but if you have anything in mind comment below.

Once Yuuri had finished his meal, and settled back into his happy state. Viktor couldn't help noticing that some how when he and Yuuri where sitting there, the Omega had manged to take of both his and Viktor's clothes. Never fully taking in Yuuri's beauty fully he took this moment to examine him, Chris was right. He was a nice Omega. How on earth did he fall for Viktor?

"If you would stop gawking and speak your mind we could do something nice~" Yuuri purred.

"Uhhhh," Viktor stuttered, this man certainly knew what he wanted. 

We'll don't just stand there, do something! Chris's words reverberated through his brain. Dammit Chris, you were right.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Viktor asked leaning forward running his hand down Yuuri's chest.

"Eat me out."

"Sure."

And that's how he wound up, Yuuri lying on top of him, his face pressed into the Omega's ass, his dick halfway into the man's throat. 

So hot, Viktor thought as he felt Yuuri's lips grip his dick harder, head still moving up and down. Grabbing Yuuri's dick he gently moved is hand up and down Yuuri's length. Geez, his dick was throbbing. How had he not cum yet? Pulling away from Yuuri's ass, he spoke.

"Yuuri? Can I try something?"

"Mmm, sure."

Getting up he searched through his drawer, for it still was his house. Not his fault Yuuri had his nest in his toy room.

"Here we go," he announced triumphantly, holding up a couple objects.

"Viktor, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am kitten," he said advancing towards Yuuri, "Now hold still."

Tying Yuuri's arms together in front of him, putting a ball gag in his mouth, lubing up a toy, a huge dildo almost the size of his dick, and a small metal rod.

"Let's see how you like being my toy, k?"

Unable to responded Yuuri merely stuck his ass in the air. 

"Good pet." Viktor praised gently prodding Yuuri's ass with the dildo. "Now hold still."


	7. Toxic love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the both these part was super short, and now it's like a couple days later so here's some more Viktuuri!

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yuuri cried out as the large dildo was shoved up his ass so quickly he barley had time to react.

Reaching for something else that Yuuri couldn't tell, Viktor adjusted himself so he was in front of Yuuri's hole.

"Did you really think that I'd go easy on you 'cause you're pregnant," he states, gently prodding Yuuri.

"What are you ah~ going to do?" he asks.

Not really responding Yuuri's question with words Viktor shoves his dick in along with the dildo in Yuuri's ass.

"FUCK VIKTOR! Aaahhh~! That, feels so ohhh~ that feel's so good," Yuuri moaned as Viktor moved in and out of his asshole.

"There see? My little piggy loves daddy's cock."

"Daddy I love your cock more than anything in the world, but your, ahh~, stretching my hole so wide. It might rip."

"I don't care piglet, your body is mine to do whatever I want with."

As Viktor shoved in and out of Yuuri, Yuuri could feel the knot growing at the base of his dick.

"Than please daddy, knot me."

At the command of his Omega Viktor started to push his knot into Yuuri's ass, the feeling of tightness around his hard dick from the dildo also being in there with him, and Yuuri's desperate moans, made his mind race with thoughts. Claim, Bond, Breed, raced again and again through his head. Even though his pups were already in Yuuri, Viktor wanted to make him so full he would look like he'd burst. Pushing his knot into Yuuri finally made his brain go to one suggestion, breed. Breed this Omega again and again till all he did was make pups. Yes that's what Viktor would do. He would breed Yuuri again and again forever. 

"Ohh~ It feels so good Viktor. Please, fill me with your seed!" Yuuri pleaded as he released all over his, and Viktor's chests.

Still thrusting into the now worn out man below him, so close to filling him with seed he let out a soft moan which was greeted by a kiss.

"I love you Viktor," Yuuri told him as he drew away.

"Ahh~ I love you too Yuuri," Viktor replied finally cumming. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."


	8. Eighteen Weeks Later (Cause I can't title things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Jumping about eighteen weeks ahead, because I can. So I'm sorry If you wanted to hear more about Yuuri starting pregnancy, but here's a summary of the eighteen weeks; Yuuri started showing and Viktor got so happy he wouldn't let Yuuri work for a week, Yuuri got promoted to be closer to Viktor, and Yuuri moved in with Viktor permanently.
> 
> Sorry I made Phichit a pregnant Beta, and I'm sorry but I have a pregnancy kink so like Yuri, I'm sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also feel free to correct my Swedish.
> 
> Plus, clingy-ish Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned 'cause I might have something for Chris's birthday, (my fav. Character).

The car pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a parking space. Stepping out of the car were a young, Male, Alpha, his short silvery hair hanging in front of his right eye, the grey 'Imagine Dragons' t-shirt loosely hanging of his shoulders, a pair of ripped skinny jeans tightly clinging to his legs. He walked around to the passenger side of the car opening the door for a smaller Omegan, Male, to step out of the vehicle, his black hair messy on his head, a small bump protruding from his stomach, a maternity shirt pulled over it that ready 'Baby Loading' and a bar filled three quarters of the way, yoga pants pulled around his lower half. The two of them walked into a small coffee shop, immediately greeted by bouncing a twenty two week pregnant Beta.

"Yuuri! Viktor! You finally got here! Otabek, Yuri, Chris, and I have been waiting for, like ever!" he scoldeds playfully.

"Wow Phichit, you're looking good. How far are you along?" Yuuri asks.

"Twenty two weeks! You're not doing bad yourself."

"Chit, stop harassing Yuuri, and Viktor and let them sit down. We have the shop to our selves so you don't need to huddle," a soft voice came, the owner wrapping his arms around Phichit, kissing his cheek gently.

The owner of the voice was none other than Christophe Giacometti, the Swiss man that owned 'Precis som hemma' which ruffly translated to 'Just like home' in Swedish. His blond hair dangling in front of his eyes, almost hiding the brown under growth, a messy, brown apron with stains of all types on it hung from his neck, tied around his waist with a small bow, black slacks, and a red t-shirt hung of his figure behind the apron. 

"You're really not that late, Yuri, and Otabek just got here," he told them, pointing to a booth with a blonde, and a black headed men sitting in it.

"Come on Yuuri, let's go sit down!" Phichit chirped.

"Coming," Yuuri told him as he followed the slightly slow Beta.

Once the Beta, and Omega were settled into the booth, the blonde leaned into the other man's ear and asked a question,

"Hey, Beka? Can you leave? I want to talk to Yuuri, and Phichit," he asked, a look of embarrassment spread on his face.

"Ya sure babe," Otabek replied shifting out of the booth. "I'll go talk to Viktor."

Picking up his phone he shot a text to Viktor, 

\- Hey I NEED to talk to Katsudon, and Hamster boy, so keep him distracted-

-Ya, sure-

Once Otabek was out of ear shot, Yuri leaned opened his mouth to talk,

"Umm, so not like your my first choice to ask about this but how did you tell the pervert and idiot, that you were well you know," he asked gesturing to his belly.

"Yurio! Are you really!?" Yuuri exclaimed with excitement.

"Ya," he mumbles in return.

"Okay so mine wasn't that great, I hid the test in the closet and he found it by accident, but Phichit's was better," Yuuri told him.

"So I went to this place,*gestures to the cafe* and everyone on the staff was in on it, they helped my make some dough, and we baked them so we didn't waste the ingredients, then we place one unbaked bun in the oven, and I left, coming back when it was half baked, and asked for one bun. When the staff leaned back and asked for Chris to get the buns out and serve on up for his husband, all we heard was a squeal of pure joy before a large Alpha came barraging out of the kitchen to tackle hug me," Phichit exclaimed laughing at the end.

"Ya, we're not doing that."

"Do you want to tell him yourself or do you want us to help?" Yuuri asks.

"If I wanted to do it myself I would have already done it!"

"Okay so do you want Viktor , and Chris to know ahead of time?"

"Well I want it to be a secret for Viktor, but Chris could help keep them distracted."

'Sure I'll text him and let him know to keep Otabek and Viktor out of the Cafe for as long as we need," Phichit said, whipping out his phone.

-Hey babe! Can you keep Viktor and Otabek distract for a bit?-

-Sure, why?-

-Yuri is pregnant, (don't tell Viktor) and we want to surprise Otabek-

-I'm on it-

"So how do you want to tell him?" Yuuri ask's with baited breathe.

"Maybe like a baby gift or something?" Yuri says.

"Before we continue how far are you along?" Phichit asks.

"About ten or eleven weeks why?"

"Really!? When did you find out!??!?!"

"About five weeks ago. Can we get back to this?"

"Sure, Yuri that's amazing you could keep that news for so long!"  
____________________________(Planning skip 'cause ;p)____________________________

"So you think we're ready?" Yuuri asks, finishing hiding the present.

"Ya, it's been half and hour, we should text them back. That good with you Yurio?"

'DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKKA! But yes we should text them."

-Hey, we're done, bring them back. ;)-

-Sure-

-See u soon-

"There on their way."

Just as they get settled into the booth, ready to put their plan into action, Phichit's phone vibrates.

-Watch out-

And almost instantly the door was swung open to reveal a very wide eyed Viktor and Otabek, with a out of breath Chris in tow.

"WHAT KEPT YOU SO LONG!"

"YURA!!! These mean men made me stay away from you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" A very frantic Otabek asked rushing to the booth to scoop up Yuri.

"HEY! Put me down! We were just getting you a gift! Geez!"

"Why a gift? My birthday was months ago, and Christmas is over?" he asked putting Yuri back down.

"Can't I just get you a gift?"

"Yes, but you never do so why now?"

"Just open it!" he told him, plunking a rather large, squarish box down in front of Otabek, who proceeded to open it up at record speed. Well to be fair it was mostly tissue paper. In the middle was another box, smaller in comparison. Opening it up Otabek found a tiger snugly and a stuffed bear, along with a pacifier with a skate on the from. 

"Yuri?" he asked a skeptical look on his face.

By now everyone in the room, even Viktor had figured out what was going on. Everyone either held their mouths, or looked away so that the laughter didn't show from Otabeks confusion.

"Beka, I know this is a lot but, I'm, we're going to have a baby."

What happened next was so adorable it was lucky Chris had a camera recording, because Otabek literally scooped up Yuri into a bear hug and didn't let him go, much to everyone's enjoyment. Yuri didn't want to let go, now that the pressure of Otabek not liking this was of all he wanted to do was cuddle.

The rest of the afternoon, which had turned into the evening went smoothly, everyone ate, and chatted. When it was time to go home, they said goodbye and headed home.

When Viktor and Yuuri reached their car, Yuuri had to drive due to Viktor drifting in and out of sleep. 

"So, was that what Yurio wanted to talk about?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad it wasn't to serious."

The car swerved as Yuuri half snorted, half laughed at Viktor's dead serious comment.


	9. Tied up ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About two years in the future, Viktor asks Yuuri to marry him finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rapping this up sorry it's short but I'm tired of writing this and my time is minimal right now so this will be the final chapter. Thanks for all your support. Ya I named the the kid Chiyoko, so what.

It had been about two years since the day Yuuri and Viktor had found out that they we're expecting, well mostly Viktor. The scene before Yuuri was too cute for words, Viktor was sitting on the floor playing with little Chiyoko, Yuuri sitting on the couch arms around his large baby bump, this time they was at least planned. The soon to be baby that was growing inside turned up to be twins, who they later found out were a boy, and girl they found this out on accident when the scan showed the boy's gender, and they just asked to know the others. 

"Viktor, Yuri and Otabek will be here soon. Can you get dressed? I'll watch little Chiyoko," Yuuri cooed from the sofa. Him and Yuri had planned to have Yuri over so that his little boy, Jackson, could play with Chiyoko, and watch him. It was Valentines day after all, and Yuri hated the mushy day so they didn't have plans, Yuuri and Viktor had plans though. 

"Yes sweets," Viktor said, getting up and bringing the small child over to the younger man, "Don't worry you can get dressed afterwards."

"I'm not worried. Now get dressed."  
_________________________________________

"Thanks guys for this," Yuuri told them for the fifth time.

"Katsudon, stop. You know I hate this day, we weren't doing anything. Just go have a mushy date with you mate," Yuri ordered, pretending to gag as he shoved them out the door.

"Chiyoko goes to bed at six! Don't forget!"

"Ya, ya, we know."  
_______________________________________

Once they where in the car Viktor handed Yuuri a blind fold.

"Why do I need this?" He asked.

"Because today's a suprise so put it on."

"Okay," Yuuri said while he tied it around his head.

"Let's go!" Viktor announced putting the car in gear, and the went off.

The drive was long, with Yuuri constantly pelting Viktor with questions, answering them all as he drove to a familiar place.

Once they were there Viktor got out and opened the door for Yuuri.

"Keep the blind fold on babe."

"O-okay?"

He guided his mate towards the front of the resturant, inside, towards their table he had requested, pulling out the chair for Yuuri.

"VIktor are we where I think we are?"

"See for yourself."

When Yuuri took the blind fold off he found himself in the same resturant that he told Viktor the second time he was pregnant, even the exact same table. Looking down he saw Viktor, on his knee.

"Y-yuuri, about seven months ago you told me that for the second time you, we were pregnant. I know that mates you don't have to marry for some people but," Viktor paused to reach into his pocket, "Will you please marry me?" The ring was a small gold band embedded with diamonds, just enough to not be over the top but still fancy.

The smile on Viktor's face was the widest it had ever been when Yuuri reached down and Kissed him, taking the ring and sliding it on his finger.

"Yes," he whisperer in his ear, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri on Ice!!! Fanfiction. I hope you like it and please leave any helpful, or nice comments below.


End file.
